Live Without Clans
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Scratch, the unliked loner decides to make a plan that'll destroy the Clans once and for all before it starts. What happens to everyone else after?


Think of the Clans have never happened. Just think. All of the great history would have been burnt to shreds... A cat could just destroy it all.

The first chapter's POV will be fully on Scratch.

I opened my eyes. I was very tired, but I looked and saw Holly and her noisey, loud, and annoying kittens; Thunder, River, Shadow, Wind, and Sky. Ugh. Those kits totally got on my nerves.

I saw the groups of loners come over to them. I knew all about there plan, to make Clans so all of us loners and rouges can be loyal to each other. I call them kittens because they act like them, but in moons, they were 12. They were born for a whole year, and I couldn't STAND it. Not at all.

They call me Scratch because I am a cat you wouldn't wanna meet. I can take some cats lives out of them in any second, or leave them with a bad wound. I personally enjoy the name very much. Something cat natrual, not like those other cats that have forest names. I like cat natrual names, like my best and only friend, Furry.

A tough cat like me wouldn't really like the name, but unless if it not cat natrual, I won't like it.

I also don't think Clans are natrual. Not at all. I had to stop it, and there was only one way.

Wind never could get cats easily, if she got two more cats, she'd be in good shape. I watched the cat as she walked towards me.

"Scratch, right?" She asked, looking at me with a polite smile.

Just in case, I unsheathed my claws. Hopefully Wind didn't notice. "Yeah. Scratch." I snorted.

"Would you like to be an apprentice of WindClan? You can defintly be a warrior, like, Scratchclaw!" She said cheerfully.

I know she would ask weird questions if I said no. "Oh... I am sorry." I said in my fake sweet voice. I never liked my fake sweet voice.

Wind looked at me. "Sorry for what?" She asked. "Ummm..." I had to make up something quick. "I like being independent." I quickly said as fast as I could.

Wind nodded. "Well, thats okay Scratch. You are welcome anytime though if you change your ways." She said, then gave me a huge smile, and walked away.

I secretly liked Wind, I'd have a crush on her if she was like me. Suddenly, I got a plan.

"Hey, Thunder. Come over to me, we'll talk by my favorite river." I said, walking towards her. Thunder nodded, smiling as soon as I walked up to her, then looked at all of her 'Clan-Mates.'

"I am going to take a walk, please be good ThunderClan warriors while I am gone. Juno, you are in charge.

I knew Thunder was in love with Juno. Everyone knew except Juno himself. He just didn't notice it. I already heard Thunder calling him by his 'Clan' name, Thundercrush. What a silly name! Hopefully it would EVER get changed, but it probably wouldn't.

"Ummm.. Go say a huge bye to Juno, and tell him how you felt. It would be nice." I said quickly in my sweet voice.

Thunder shrugged. "Okay. Umm... Juno, may I have a quick word?" Thunder asked.

Juno nodded. "Sure! Whats the problem, Thunder?" He asked. "Umm... I don't know how to say this but, I want a mate. And his name to be Juno." She said, smiling at him.

It was so sweet. But I couldn't think of that. I had to stick with the plan.

"Oh, Thunder. I always wanted a mate.. named Thunder." He said, smiling and blushing.

"Juno and Thunder are mates!" I shouted. All of the cats cheered, even some from different Clans. But Thunder would have all the time with Juno she needed after this talk.

Thunder wagged her tail goodbye at Juno then walked towards to me.

Once we reached the river, I knew soon enough that all the Clans would be gone soon. "Thunder, you really wanna be apart of a Clan? You could struggle. You have more mouths to feed." I said, starting it off.

Thunder nodded. "ThunderClan shall stand tall and proud." She said.

I quickly looked down to my black paws. I put them one by one in front of her face and unsheathed him so she could see it. I got an angry look on my face.

Thunder quickly got a little scared. Not to much, she was probably getting ready to say more stuff about her ThunderClan.

"Your sure? You have to change your mind." I hissed, walking towards her, each step getting bigger.

"Yeah!" She hissed. "Think wrong. Clans will never live! You can live a happy life with Juno somewhere else and make a Clan far from here. But not here. Never." I told her.

"You can't stop me!" She snarled. "I didn't wanna do this but..." I said. I pushed her into the river, stepping on her clawing her to death.

Thunder started to lose her breath, she mangaged to get back up, bleeding lots of places. "Fine..." She croacked, then took a big breath. "You win. ThunderClan is..." She said, then coughed. "Done." She coughed.

"Great. Now go get Juno and run out of your unwanted forest. Go." I snarled. "I'll be watching you the whole way." I added.

I threw some water at her before we left.

"If they ask why you are bleeding or have bad wounds, say a hawk was pecking you." I said happily as we walked back.

"Juno. ThunderClan. ThunderClan is done. No more. And don't you all try to make a Clan. Me and Scratch will go after you. I want this forest to be free of warrior cats. So if you wanna have your Clan, go somewhere ELSE!" Thunder said upset. All Scratch's fault.

Sky, River, Wind, and Shadow all knew that Holly told them to do what Thunder does, so the cats got into groups and started to walk all different ways. I stayed here.

"Goodbye Thunder and Juno. Have a safe trip." I told them.

Thunder looked at him. "Your sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked. After that, my feelings for Thunder all changed.

"How about you stay right here, but no Clans." Scratch said. Thunder and Juno excitedly nodded, then went near a nearby bush.

I knew that live would be peaceful now. 


End file.
